A Distant Memory
by NinjaKiara
Summary: Originally from my Tumblr QueenPrincessKiara. A continuation of the flashback in Burrito. One shot


The cub snuggled close to the fireman's arm, feeling a warmth that reminded him of his mother. He felt his tiny body relax as he lulled off to sleep.  
The fireman smiled, and using his gloved hand, he caressed the cub's head and back gently with his finger tips.  
"Stanley!"  
The firefighter looked over to see the fire chief marching over, his boots soaked in mud. "Is the animal alright?"  
Stanley glanced at the bear he was cradling, then back to the chief. "Yeah, I think he's fine."  
"Good. We've got the forest rangers looking for it's mother. The head ranger wants the cub-"  
The wind whipped harshly and the rain picked up more, thrashing hard. Stanley pulled the bear closer to his chest so the weather wouldn't harm him. Although it was muffled he could hear him give a little whine and hold on tighter.  
"Shh…it's okay little guy…." He comforted. The whimpering stopped.  
"We have to get back before the storm picks up more." The Chief said, looking to the sky.  
Stanley nodded and got into the fire truck, holding the cub close to his chest, still allowing him to hug onto his arm. His partner drove the fire truck back to the station.  
Stanley carried the tiny bear inside. He wanted to take off his soaking wet uniform, but he didn't want to wake up the cub. He wondered how long it had been since the little guy had eaten.  
He made his way into the kitchen, first getting some stares from the other firefighters for coming in full suit, but then the stares turned to looks of surprise and a few "Awes."  
"This little guy was up in the tree." Stanley explained, using two fingers to stroke the cub's head. "The rangers are out there looking for his mom."  
"I hope they're alright." Said a firefighter. "It's storming pretty badly out there. How do you know they didn't stop for the night?"  
Stanley shrugged. "I don't know,Sylvia. They might have, but I'm sure they'll find her soon enough."  
He went over to the cabinet and dug out a bottle that they used for rescued baby animals, then poured some milk in.  
Stanley sat down on a wooden chair and put the bottle up to the cub's nose. He sniffled it in his slumber and latched onto it right away, finally letting go of Stanley's arm and holding onto the bottle.  
Stanley smiled gently. "Wow, you're really hungry,little guy…"  
The cub pulled back and yawned, his paws going upwards and his small fangs showing.  
"Looks like it's time for bed." The firefighter said, stifling a yawn himself. "Come on little guy…"  
He carried the bear cub to his room and finally changed out of his uniform and into some pajamas. As soon as his arms were free again, the bear wrapped his paws around him again.  
Stanley gave a soft smile and got into his bed, hugging the cub close.

Two months had passed and the little cub affectionately dubbed "Grizz" by the fire team, was wrestling with some of the Dalmatian puppies.  
Stanley was content watching them play, taking small sips of his coffee.  
"Stanley." He turned to the Fire chief. He nodded towards his office. Unsure of what was wanted of him, Stanley followed his chief.  
The chief sat at his desk. "Listen…we need to talk about Grizz."  
"What about him?" Stanley asked a bit nervously.  
"It's been two months, and the rangers haven't found any bears that could be his mother."  
"And?"  
"And…they said…we should just release him back into the wild…" The chief said, looking away.  
"W-what? But I-I've been taking care of him for the last two months!"  
"And the rangers are very pleased you helped him, but…he needs to go back. He's a wild animal, surly you didn't think he could stick around the firehouse like a Dalmatian forever, did you?"  
Stanley looked away,confirming that is what he though.  
"Oh…" Was all the chief could say. He sighed. "Stanley…they said they'd come by to pick him up…but if you want to…"  
He nodded and with no inflection said, "Yes, chief…"  
Stanley went back to the main hall and watched Grizz chase the pup around.  
"Hey Grizz…you wanna go for a ride?" He asked. They'd gone on so many rides before and Grizz loved them. So when he heard Stanley's offer he happily padded over.  
Stanley picked him up. "Alright little guy…"  
The firefighter carried him into the truck and drove down the road, like they'd down hundreds of times on slow days with no fires.  
Like usual, Grizz was laying in Stanley's lap, having his head stroked gently. He'd noticed the strokes were heavier and longer than they usually were, but he enjoyed them.  
Stanley stopped the firetruck.  
Grizz sat up in surprise. Usually the rides were longer and he hadn't felt the firetruck turn around to head back to the fire station.  
Stanley picked up the cub and got out of the truck. Grizz looked around in wonder at the forest. Maybe Stanley had taken him here to play.  
The firefighter couldn't contain his tears at this point. He sniffled and and pulled the bear into a hug. The tiny cub wrapped his arms around Stanley the best he could.  
"I-I l-love you G-grizz…" He snuggled the bear one last time before setting him down. He let Grizz down and headed back to the truck.  
Grizz let out a cry similar to the one when Stanley found him. He tried to follow after Stanley, but his tiny legs couldn't keep up.  
Stanley gave one more sad glance before getting into the truck and driving off.  
The cub whined and cried as he curled into a ball on the ground.  
"Daddy…"


End file.
